


Echos'

by ShutupSourwolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Has SERIOUS Issues, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Mental Health Issues, Mental Institutions, Shift Problems, echo house, werewolves are real
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 12:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1605584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShutupSourwolf/pseuds/ShutupSourwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Do you think i'm really crazy?"</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"Only on Mondays."</i>
</p>
<p>Sterek in Echo House. I suck at summaries, so i'll redo this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Echos'

**Author's Note:**

> _Stiles Stilinksi, Derek Hale and Teen Wolf belong to Jeff Davis. I just like to play with them every now and again._

It was Kate's fault, really. She was a lying, scheming and horrible woman, so horrible. Derek didn't know. 

_He didn't know who her family was, who she was._

He tried to tell them. Tried to explain werewolves, hunters, him and Kate, everything. It wasn't his fault, not really. Kate did it, she killed them, she lit the match and set his life up in smoke. He just led her to his family - _no don't think about that_. 

_Why won't they listen to me? Why won't they get Kate!_

Derek even tried to force a shift, something they were forbidden to do away from the pack, then screamed his throat raw when it wouldn't come. He tried, and tried, and tried. 

_He had to show them, then they would see. They'd understand. It wasn't his fault!_

They told him he'd had a psychotic break down. That he'd snapped and set his house on fire. There was no Kate, she was just a fragment of his imagination. Some girl he'd made up. There was no such things as werewolves or hunters. 

Derek had cried for his sister, begging that they brought Laura to him. She would show them. She would shift and prove him right, prove to them that what he was saying was the truth. Then they would know he wasn't insane or a killer. 

_She would believe him! She knew he'd never hurt them, not his family, not his pack._

They told him she was gone. Burnt with the rest of his family - _his pack_ \- and his home. They were all dead, just him and his Uncle Peter, who was broken, burnt and paralysed with shock. 

_No! Help me, Laura. Help me._

He'd screamed when they told him. Lashed out, punched and kicked everything and anything within reach. Derek had cried, fought, begged until several orderlies held him down and sedated him. One holding him still as he fought the sleep, whispering to him that everything was going to be okay. That they would help. It would be okay, _sh, just sleep now_

_Laura... I'm sorry, Laura._

**Author's Note:**

> So this is going to be my first "big" project. I don't 100% know where i'm going with it but I have a rough idea. Hopefully I will update at least once a week.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, remember to comment/kudo if you want to! :)


End file.
